More than teammates!
by ayamila
Summary: Read about how Michiru and Haruka struggle with allowing their felings for each other. Warnings: yuri harumichi pairing
1. Chapter 1

_More than team-mates?!_

**I do not owe Sailor Moon and it's character's; they belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**** Lyrics are from Justin Timberlake: Futuresex/ Lovesounds, I do not own them either. **

**So, this is my first fanfic and I would be glad to receive reviews and critique. I will appreciate any suggestions and anybody that finds mistakes is more than welcome to tell me I'll love to fix them. English is not my native language and I would desperately need a beta-reader, what I'm trying to say is that I'm terrible sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Well enjoy ''**

CHAPTER ONE

The after-show party was reaching it's high point. Even though the talented racer and the beautiful violinist were very busy they had to show up at these events from time to time. And it would allow them to escape the reality of fighting for just a little while, so they decided to make the best out of it.

"Do you wanna dance?", the blonde asked.

Michiru looked around in the generous and extravagant club; the dance floor was huge, colourful flashlights and candles on the walls created a unique atmosphere. Young, successful and well-known people were moving their bodies rhythmically to the sound of the live band, while others simply used the comfortable leather over-size couches to rest or to rub their stimulated bodies against each other.

"Sure, I'd love to", she put her hand elegantly into the blonde's allowing her to guide her into the middle of the dancing area. It was certainly not the kind of music she'd usually listened to but she sure appreciated the sexy rhythms and she certainly knew how to move. She and Haruka made an impressive pair on the dance floor; Haruka was wearing a black shirt with most of the buttons open giving her a very masculine sexy look, allowing blushing girls around her a view on her chest. She matched Michiru's short and fitted black Gucci dress perfectly and they soon had all eyes on him as their harmonically moving bodies were wandering closer.

_You know what you want  
And that makes you just like me  
See everybody says you're hot, baby  
But can you make it hot for me  
Said if you're thinking 'bout holding back  
Don't worry, girl  
'Cause I'm gonna make it so easy  
So slide a little bit closer to me, little girl  
Daddy's on a mission to please_

"They are starring at us", the blonde whispered into Michiru's ear.

"Let them stare", she laid her hand softly on the tomboys neck. "I know you enjoy that", she said playfully letting the other girl questioning whether she meant their little fan club or the hand that was now wandering down her back. _Alright_, she thought _I know how to play this game as well. _She put her hands on the aqua haired beauty's waist and letting her right hand move down her upper leg. She could feel how the smaller girl tensed at the touch and instinctively pressed her hips closer to Haruka. Michiru flung her arms around Haruka's neck allowing her to draw her heated body closer.

_Wait a second  
She's hopped up on me  
I've got her in my zone  
Her body's pressed up on me  
I think she's ready to blow  
Must be my future sex love sound  
And when it goes down  
Baby all you gotta do is  
_

The blonde tried to blank out the warnings her inner voice was giving her. There was nothing wrong with a little dancing, right? Well it was probably not the best idea since they had a mission to fulfil and their feelings for each other had already caused a lot of confusion, tears and desperation. Gosh, Michiru's fingers on her chest left a burning desire on her skin.

_Just tell me which way you like that  
All you gotta do is  
Tell me which way you like that  
Do you like it like this  
Do you like it like that  
Tell me which way you like that  
Tell me which way you like that  
_

"I'm getting thirsty, would you like me to get you a drink?"

Haruka suggested, trying to stop their little fling from going to far.

The aqua haired girl nodded and continued dancing. As soon as Haruka was out of sight a handsome black haired, probably around 25 years old, man approached her.

"Such a beautiful lady shouldn't dance by herself." He smiled. "I'm John, nice to meet you."

Michiru shook his hand. "Kaiou, Michiru"

"Miss Kaiou, what a pleasure I really enjoyed your new recording. Would you like to dance?"

Michiru was impressed by his good manners and polite as she was she couldn't deny his invitation.

He was a good dancer and attractive but for Michiru's taste he was a little bit to close so she moved away which only cause John to put his arms on her hips to pull her closer. To top it she felt his hand getting closer to her butt. Michiru tried to break out of this position and yelled "You need to stop it right there!" But he only shhhd her taking her head into his hands moving his half-parted lips closer to hers.

A very jealous and angry Haruka who had noticed Michiru's situation from the bar counter put the drinks into the hands of a dazzled guy standing near Michiru without even looking at him, just concentrating to cool down to not let her hot temper making her kill that A that dared to touch Michiru. Her fist landed in his face just in the right moment and Michiru threw herself into the blonde's arms.

"DO NOT DARE TO TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND, EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "

As if to underline her words she placed her lips upon the stunned neptunian princess who allowed her tongue to enter, sharing a deep and passionate kiss. Sunken in their own feelings they didn't notice John standing up slowly and taking advantage of the situation to get away as quickly as he could with his side aching like hell.

_  
_Meanwhile the stimulative music and their bodies being that close had stirred up the two girls whose hidden desire was hard to control. Michiru who was still in shock, as more than thankful that Haruka had helped her out, while Haruka seemed to take her words literally, especially the girlfriend part. Both of them wouldn't be able to recall later how they actually got into this position. Michiru's knee between the blonde's legs whose hand was softly caressing every inch of that part of Michiru's body that that John guy had almost dared to touch.

She heard a soft moan from the aqua-haired girl and felt her own heart racing faster and a light pout on her shoulder. It couldn't be Michiru since she had her hands under Haruka's shirt and for a moment she thought that a certain A might be begging for another punch. Turning around a still dazzled guy was presenting her two drinks, it took her a while to realise what he meant but then she started bursting out in laughter taking away the drinks from the very confused boy.

"Umm, well" This was slightly awkward since the two friends were just rescued from going on with this very not friend like dance.

"Umm I did get you the drink, though", the smaller girl saw Haruka's expression and started laughing as well. _Good_, Haruka thought, _this is not gonna affect our relationship_. She sighed in relief and knew she'd spent the rest of this night just hitting it of with Michiru as flirtatious friend. Both of them needed this kind of break from time to time.

_  
Wait a second  
She's hopped up on me  
I've got her in my zone  
Her body's pressed up on me  
I think she's ready to blow  
Must be my future sex love sound  
And when it goes down  
Baby all you gotta do is_

They sipped on their drinks resting at the couches, laughing and messing with each other as usual.

"This dress is a bit short, no wonder all those guys are hitting on you"

Michiru flipped her hair and grinned seductively. "You like it, don't you?"

She usually didn't care what Michiru was wearing because she'd love to get the girl out of the clothes as soon as possible but she had to admit she was looking damn hot in that dress. But since they were only team-mates and desperately tried to remain just friends, Haruka chose to leave this question unanswered. She knew that their occasional flirts were meant to stay innocent but she couldn't help but to blush hoping desperately the dimmed lights would prevent Michiru from noticing it.

_Just tell me which way you like that  
All you gotta do is  
Tell me which way you like that  
Do you like it like this  
Do you like it like that  
Tell me which way you like that  
Tell me which way you like that_

It would have been very unlike Michiru not to notice Haruka's change of mood.

"Everything alright with you?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting tired, I guess" That was not even a lie since it was already 2 o'clock and they've been dancing a lot.

"Come on let's go then, we'll need at least a couple of hours of sleep"

Due to Haruka's probably not that legal speed they were sitting in Haruka's Ferrari driving into Michiru's driveway, only 15 minutes later.

Michiru lived in a very nice and calm neighbourhood but Haruka insisted to walk her to her apartment door.

"If I learned one lesson today then to watch you better and I think I forgot my paper at your place anyway"

They entered Michiru's rich and generous living area and Haruka started looking for her paper.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Haruka?"

The girl was looking through Michiru's school stuff which was, unlike her's, perfectly organized and murmured a quick "Sure." There it was, between Michiru's textbooks. So she went over to the kitchen table where the aqua haired girl had already placed the tea-cups. It was green tea, Michiru's favourite.

After drinking their tea Michiru could hardly hold her eyes open, she was tired and unfortunately it was already Monday so both of them would have classes in a few hours.

''I'm gonna go to bed, now''

''Sure, that you don't want me to accompany you?''

Michiru stood there, looking confused while Haruka just had her lustful eyes fixed upon her sleek figure. Not that they hadn't ended up sleeping with each other before, but never on purpose. There just was this strong attraction that had overpowered them in their weak moments; it was something both of them tried to deny and to forget about.

''Don't play with my feelings'', she started closing her bedroom door slowly while knowing exactly how much she wanted the other girl to hold her tight. Haruka tried to stop Michiru from just walking away like this but the sad look those beloved aqua eyes gave her made her stop. Damn, it really wasn't her intention to hurt her.

They had silently agreed to not let their feelings make everything harder. But it wasn't really working out. They needed to concentrate on their mission and were afraid they would forget about what had priority. Michiru had all these thoughts running trough her head while taking a bath. Water was her element and it almost always helped her to relax but this time she couldn't help but to think about that one time when hasn't been strong enough to prevent their wonderful sin. How much she wished the fingers running up her body and rubbed sea salt on her were Haruka's. That girl just knew how to touch her and make her feel good. It was after that serious fight, they were at Haruka's apartment and she had walked in on her when she walked out of the shower. Later when she took care of Haruka's wounds on her back she couldn't help but to massage her partners nude soft skin way to intimate. Haruka who couldn't bear that desire anymore had pressed their bodies against each other. She remembered how Haurka's lips had trailed her neck up to her mouth where they paused for a while only to be pressed passionately against Michiru's. They had soon been lost into each other's touch as clothing started to cover the ground. Haruka's hands on her breasts, Haruka's leg in between her's, Haruka kissing her stomach, Haruka…….. _Ohhh Haruka_

Sometimes she really hated her life; she wasn't having much of her life since she had to sacrifice almost everything. Sometimes she was thankful that Haruka was her partner and sometimes she couldn't bear that the fact that they could never be more than team-mates. It weren't the scars or the bruises that hurt most. It was her heart that was torn apart between her responsibility and love that felt so right but was forbidden.

Haruka on the other hand could smell her bathing oils that she loved so much while sitting in front off the other girl's bedroom door. Her toned body was unable to move and so she just sat there with her back leaning against the door. If she just hadn't said those words, but on the other hand she couldn't exactly understand Michiru's reaction. It was her that started everything by admitting she dreamed of riding with her along the beach even though she was a girl. Not that Michiru being a girl was a problem for Haruka, she was into girls anyway. But still she was rather suspicious how somebody could seriously like somebody like her who always ran away from everything. And the way she looked in her eyes with all that love and care always left the blonde tomboy stunned. She wasn't exactly good in showing her feelings, well at least not with words. But even she couldn't deny that certain attraction which grew stronger the better she got to know the aqua haired beauty, who seemed to be cold and shy at first glance. But both of them had changed when they meet each other, Haruka had accepted her duty as a Sailor Senshi. She wasn't gonna run away from that girl now. She could hear how Michiru came out of the bathroom and moved to her bed.

Michiru tried to comfort herself with snuggling in to her pillows but she couldn't help but to leave teardrops running down her cheeks.

Haruka entered without knocking and sat on the bed while trying to stop the other girl's tears who had immediately flung herself into her arms.

"I was serious, honey"

They just sat there in their embrace and Michiru who had just calmed down started sobbing again, "I know" she murmured into Haruka's arms that were holding her tight. There were no more words necessary for both of them to know what the other on meant.

"Can you go now, please? I'm okay, don't worry", both knew that this was a lie but Haruka understood and it wasn't the time to discuss that right now. She gave her a light and caring kiss on the forehead and then slowly separated their embrace.

Haruka's drive home took longer than usually. She drove around the blocks with her hair flowing in the wind trying to blank out everything, only focusing on the feeling of speed. There it was again that feeling that no matter how fast she would be she could not out run her feelings for Michiru.


	2. Chapter 2

_More than team-mates?!_

**Unfortunately I still don't owe Haruka and Michiru… they belong to Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Hope you enjoy the second chapter since you will have to wait on the next chapter a bit **

**longer because I'm on holidays…**

**I'm still sorry for grammar and spelling, I was trying to get this one done before I'm gone because I don't like to wait on updates forever as well. **

**Special thanks to every one that reviewed **

CHAPTER TWO

A week later after a lot of fights

The Youmas have been appearing more often lately and even though the two Senshis were great fighters they were at their limits this evening. They decided to relax at Haruka's apartment; it was too dangerous to spend the evenings separated since Youmas showed up that recently, anyway. They were hungry and exhausted when they reached the living room.

Haruka knew Michiru wasn't in the mood for cooking so she decided to order something. Now having the time for themselves they laid down at the couch. Even after incidents like last week both felt most comfortable and safe around each other. So Haruka put her arm around Michiru who had laid her head upon her shoulder.

"Are you comfy or do you want me to get you a blanket?"

"No, I'm just fine", she said while snuggling up a little bit closer to her partners warm body.

Haruka turned on the TV, a F1 race was on.

"This is so typical, in no time you'll forget that I'm even in the room", Michiru teased the blonde racer.

"Oh I would never", Haruka was in flirting mood. Softly she ran her finger up the soft neck and started to run her fingers trough the aqua hair.

"Better?"

Haruka earned a playful smile from the girl who tried her best not to show how much she enjoyed this little massage.

It was a rather innocent and relaxed atmosphere but neither of them could deny the sexual tension between them. It didn't hinder them to spend nice evenings with each other and none of them minded their little flirts. Everything was perfect and peaceful when they were lying there together and only the doorbell caused an interruption.

"I'll get the food", the blonde stood up and left an unsatisfied Michiru who had enjoyed just laying there a little too much, alone. So she stood up herself to get the very expensive red wine which Haruka had bought only because she knew how much the aqua haired girl liked it.

Haruka had ordered italian food and was currently flirting with the young girl that brought the food to their apartment, whose cheeks started to get more red the longer she had to wait on Haruka getting he money out of her purse. Luckily Michiru was fully occupied setting up the couch table for dinner to notice Haruka's little game, not that she wasn't used to them.

Haruka finally decided to bring the food to join the only girl that had ever made her blush. Haruka had a big Salad with yoghurt dressing and Michiru was enjoying pasta while they made themselves comfortable at the couch again. Haruka turned on nice classic music which immediately gave them a topic to discuss. Since Michiru had noticed Haruka's piano for the first time they occasionally made music with each other. But these occasions were rare since their schedules were filled with school, career and not to forget saving the world.

"The food is really good, thank you Haruka"

"Just wait till we get to the desert", Haruka was having a sweet tooth lately.

She hadn't promised too much, the Tiramisu was delicious and they soon started a little fight over the last spoons. Laughter filled the room and a very cosy but tired Michiru was unable to manoeuvre herself out of the lock the blonde was holding her in.

Haruka moved the spoon slowly into the direction of her own mouth. "Mmm", she grinned. Michiru sighed.

"I'll share with you, though"

"O, how thoughtful of you", Michiru said playfully trying to sound annoyed.

So the aqua haired sea nymph ended up being fed by a blonde tomboy who was still holding her rather tight. A couple of minutes later after both stomachs were filled and all sweet teeth were satisfied, Haruka started to lighten the embrace but Michiru wasn't moving away. She laid her head down on the other girls lap and started closing her eyes, feeling very much content in this position. Haruka listened to the slow song and very much in thought started to caress Michiru's neck. At first she just ran her fingers softly over the sides then playing with the shorter hair, her fingertips drawing circles on the smaller girl's sensitive skin. She dove her fingers into the silky aqua-hair that always seemed to be lying perfectly. Everything around them seemed to be so calm and Haruka noticed that her team-mate had fallen asleep.

Carefully, not to wake her up, she lifted the light girl and carried her over to the bedroom. There she laid Michiru on her bed were she sat down close to her, watching the peaceful aqua haired girl as she curled herself up on Haruka's pillow.

She eventually stood up to brush her teeth and to get dressed in loose pants and a t-shirt. When she came back Michiru was still sound asleep.

"Michiru?"

No reaction, her friend had already drifted into Elysian and Haruka gave up trying to wake her up. But there was one problem; Michiru was still wearing her street-clothes. _Calm down_, Haruka reminded herself, she couldn't leave Michiru in this uncomfortable dress.

She managed to get it off her partner without trouble but the view presenting her almost caused her to stop breathing. Perfect breasts, silky skin and endless legs, _No Haruka don't you dare to touch her! She is your friend and only a friend!! Damn that is so hard… _

Getting girls undressed was her easiest exercise since she had enough practise but covering up this body seemed like a sin to her. She was shaking her head, trying to blank out the memories. No; they would not give in to their repugnant desires anymore.

_Just relax, this is just a girl__. You are the best F1 racer, athlete, the greatest flirt on earth…yeah this list goes on and hey you have fought actual monsters and you can't handle a girl?…… I wish it would be just some girl……_

She slowly took Michiru's hand, slipped it through the arms of the t-shirt she had gotten for her and then tried take a deep breath because her heart was pumping way to fast. When Michiru was finally dressed, the blonde tomboy had to go to the bathroom in order to wet her face with cold water. She looked in the mirror that revealed her red face, _You're so horny Haruka! You need to stop it right now!_

When she saw Michiru laying there like an angel she felt more comfortable in the instant. It was that gentle look on her face that always made her feel content. She enjoyed watching Michiru probably more than running; just unfortunately she was usually caught and teased by the sea-goddess for the rest of the day. She laid down on the bed carefully, trying not to get too close to the other girl. She turned around but the position was still not comfortable. Again Haruka tossed around unable to fall asleep, feeling the strong urge to embrace and warm the body lying next to her.

Michiru slept better than she had for the last couple of weeks, nightmares of the silence, a guilty conscience and her love for Haruka had cost her sleep. But now smelling Haruka's fresh scent and feeling her warmth made her feel safe and she genuinely hugged Haruka softly from behind and drifted even further into dreams.

Haruka pulse that had stopped for just one second, when she'd felt the delicate hands wrapped upon her body, adapted Michiru's speed. It almost felt like their bodies snuggled up close made each other complete.

It was nine thirty when Haruka opened her eyes. But the other half of her bed was empty and she started worrying. The violinist was probably not that pleased waking up next to the girl whose clothes she was wearing and who therefore probably undressed her… She blushed remembering her little struggle to put clothes on the aqua haired nymph just a couple of hours ago. After brushing her teeth and a shower she walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, I made us some breakfast"

The blonde wasn't sure whether she was still dreaming or if she'd get yelled at in just a second.

"Umm, well … I couldn't wake you up so I, well… you know. I wasn't looking, I promise", she stumbled.

Michiru flung her hair and grinned. "Don't worry, I know you wouldn't dare" She gave Haruka a light slap on the back. "Pancakes? There is also fresh orange juice on the table"

The table was set up not only with orange juice but with scrambled eggs, croissants, several marmalades and cream cheese.

"This is a really good morning, thank you Michiru." She gave the other girl a light side-hug and they sat down to have breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

More than team-mates?!

**So this took a while but rather than to start a long list of**** excuses I'm just gonna give my best to be better with the next chapter, O.K?**

**And no, ****Sailor Moon doesn't't't belong to me.**

**Hope you enjoy ''**

CHAPTER 3

At School:

It was one of those boring Japanese lesson's which was even worse than their teacher, who much to Haruka's disadvantage was a male teacher .Even Michiru who usually liked all subjects agreed that this teacher was especially fond in choosing the least interesting topics. So green eyes wondered off to a certain aqua haired vixen, only to find her starring at the previously bored blonde sitting next to her. It was a rare opportunity that Haruka had to take advantage off, since usually she was the one getting caught. Now it was her time to take revenge for all that teasing.

"Is there anything wrong with me?"

"Pardon?"

"Well you were eating me up with your eyes so I thought I might had chocolate spilled on my shirt, or something there like.", she said as if it was the most common thing on earth.

"Oh! No, I was just…"

"I see, sorry, well thank you I wouldn't't't have noticed that my shirt is buttoned improperly. I'm gonna fix that."

Very slowly Haruka started to open up the first button of her shirt that of course was buttoned perfectly, as Michiru started blushing heavily.

"Is that what you were thinking about?", she said while opening up yet another button enabling Michiru to get a glance on her chest. Unfortunately Michiru wasn't the only one noticing the free view on the blonde's perfect smooth skin.

"Mr Tenou, I do not think that Ms Kaiou needs a private biology lesson since she unlike you always pays attention to the lesson!"

And so it happened that a famous racer found herself outside the classroom. _Fine_, she thought, _it's not like I wanted to be in there anyway_. _I knew why I didn't like that teacher. It was Neptune's's fault anyway; she started it by starring at me! I just had to pick on her!_

At first these warm and loving looks the other girl gave her had scared her. It was different than anybody else looked at her. She was used to admiring, jealous, shy or flirting looks from her numerous "fans". She could handle those, but Michiru's just overwhelmed her. It was like she could see right through her but they were still saying-I love you just the way you are-. But now she hid this expression and Haruka started to wonder when Michiru's attitude to wards her had changed. Sure the fact that their destiny was to fight and that their life meant nothing compared to the importance of their duty was one reason. They had to be prepared to sacrifice their and other people's life for the grater good so getting emotionally attached to one another was dangerous.

That was why Haruka woke up alone after their first night together.

It was hard to deal with the knowledge that the loved one may be dead tomorrow but actually because their lives could be short Haruka thought it was wrong to spend them in denial of one's feelings. Michiru had known about the difficulties of a sailor life when she'd confessed to Haruka.

_So when did she change her mind?_

Haruka remembered the first time they meet at one of her track races. Elza had introduced them, and Haruka immediately knowing who that shy girl was had pushed her away afraid of the things to come. She had seen that girl appearing in her dreams urging her to accept her duty as a senshi. She had shown her the cold shoulder because she was afraid that that girl could bring up all the emotions she tried to bury under her cool behaviour.

She had always run away, hiding her inner feelings. Reflecting on everything it was clear that Haruka had never actually shown that her actions on Michiru were more than her usual flirting or just sex-driven. Blame the slight problem with confessing and expression feelings the otherwise rather tough tomboy had.

They had never spoke about their sweet little sins, well except the last and second time when they parted right after sleeping together, stating that this must never happen again- feeling ashamed and betrayed by destiny.

But it was just that easy- she needed to tell Michiru. Michiru had done it so why shouldn't't't she able??? Oh yes !,confessing was creepy and more horrible than big hairy spiders for most of the girls.

The Bell rang and a rather amused aqua haired vixen came out to continue taking revenge for Haruka's bugging, allowing the later to lay of that problem till later that day.

At home Haruka wasn't that lucky, even while trying to get her mind of the task ahead she found a love advice article in one of her racing magazines. _Great just what I need, a kinky article telling me how real love works and how to win a girls heart from some psychiatrist that has probably never seen a girl naked- well at least I've got the seducing part worked out…_

So out of boredom the racer was flipping trough the rose decorated pages reading pink underlined headlines like- **SAY I LOVE YOU -Three small words that mean the world.**

_What the f?!_

The magazine also advised always to treat a girl like a princess- well Haruka certainly didn't needed any education in manners. The other tips weren't of great help either since Haruka was almost sure that Michiru would rather call the doctor if she would decide to buy her a big pink fluffy teddy-bear or write love letters with little red hearts drawn on them, than to break out in tears of joy.

Since the article didn't say anything about two stubborn soldiers that loved each other but denied their feeling and Haruka couldn't't't see herself on a white horse accompanied by white doves and playing prince charming with blonde curls- the matter was difficult.

She didn't usually thought before doing something so she just automatically picked up the phone and dialed Michiru's number who was still trying to find sleep. The aqua haired girl starred at her alarm clock that was next to her bed -which she was sitting on, holding on to a pillow- and showing that it was 3:28 a.m. She too, was thinking about their feelings and how longer she could handle them. She knew that she loved the blonde flirt but why did she never tell her that she felt the same? She always felt at ease in Haruka's company but on the other hand always had a guilty conscience because she feared that it would affect the way they fought against the world's end.

She picked up the phone that nobody besides her team-mate would call that late. She loved those moments they shared talking to each other on the phone since it was easier to say what one really meant without having to look the other one in the eyes. Things just slipped out much easier and had a much more casual attitude then saying them straight to the face. Things could be laid of as jokes whereas in person it was most likely to sense that their flirting was not just a joke. She had got to known the tough tomboy more intimate during those nights when they talked just so they wouldn't't't have to sleep and face the nightmares showing the silence that was approaching. Otherwise Michiru would have probably never known had dressed her little dog in doll clothing when she had still been a little girl or that she … well that is a different story.

It were those little things she was proud to know about the other girl that was rather uptight with personal stuff.

"Yes"

"It's me Michiru"

"I know"

It would have been the most awkward situation but since the aqua-haired girl was fully occupied hindering the butterflies in her stomach to make her fly, none of them was thinking about that.

"Why don't we meet up for lunch tomorrow? We could skip chemistry and I'll take you out."

"….O.K…", Michiru never skipped school and usually got rather angry at the tomboy for that kind of suggestions but this time she felt like this was important. She didn't know why but she answered automatically without thinking about possible consequences. It just felt right.

Haruka on the other side had been prepared to fight for that dinner and now surprised about Michiru's actions didn't know what to say.

So around two thirty the other the two of them walked into a nice family- run restaurant. Michiru noticed the looks the waiters were giving them and obviously they looked like a couple since Haruka took her hand, which she allowed without protesting, holding on to her till they sat down. The chef seemed to know the racer and greeted her complimenting on the beautiful girlfriend she was lucky to have.

Unlike before Haruka didn't correct him, carefully observing Michiru's reaction.

Michiru?

"Hmmmn?"

"You always wanted to draw me, why?"

"Well, you would be a good model."

"Then why did you never do it?"

"You made it very clear that you didn't wanted to.", she said slightly bitter.

"I'm free on Thursday, I could come over."

"You really don't need to do that."

"I'd like to, maybe I'll find out why you are that passionate about it. Otherwise I'm just gonna enjoy myself teasing you the whole afternoon.", she said with a wolfish grin.


	4. Chapter 4

_More than team-mates ?!_

**AN: This took longer than it should have but I simply couldn't write and I apologize for that. This is why I'm uploading part one only. I just don't want to keep anybody waiting longer- so bare with me the rest of the chapter will come up soon. And it might still need some editing so-sorry- I will do all of that right now.**

**And, No I don't owe Sailor Moon. Unfortunately''**

**Chapter 4 :Part One**

**__**

Thursday the day of their drawing-date had come way too soon.Michiru wasn't really sure in what kind of position she should drawHaruka since she usually dreamed of drawing her nude- and well she certainlycouldn't tell her that. To awkward. Haruka was late and Michiru was becoming more nervous.

Anyway, by the time the doorbell rang Michiru hadn't found a solution yet.

"Sorry, the traffic was awful and I had to drive within the speed limits. Yeah sad story, I know…"

The thought of Haruka driving slow made her laugh as they went to Michiru's drawing room. Haruka on the other hand had lied about- well not the awful traffic but about her driving according to the speed limits. She had just needed more time at home to focus on what to do now. Having her mind set that she definitely needed to show Michiru how she felt, she was still her old self having that slight problem with confessing and therefore needed a good plan.

"Maybe you'd like something to drink Are you hungry?"

And again Haruka surprised her by simply not being hungry and again that was a lie she was hungry, not for food though…

The blonde looked around in the painting room and her eyes stopped on some sketches. _And I always thought that I was the perverted one._ She picked one up showing it to Michiru who blushed heavily feeling caught.

"Is that how you want to draw me?"

She had cast her eyes down avoiding eye contact with the person she had in mind while doing this sketch.

" Don't worry that is a really old one, you may keep your clothes on", she only whispered the last part.

"You know I wouldn't have a problem with taking the off", she looked at the embarrassed girl realising she had probably pushed her little flirt too far for now. She took a step forward putting on hand on her shoulder which cased the aquamarine haired beauty to look up into her loving eyes.

"I'm sorry for having been so rude to you when you asked me about being a model for you. It wasn't you that I was running from it was the destiny that I wanted to push away."

Michiru felt a warm shiver in her heart, right where it had been broken that day Elza had introduced her to the handsome racer. And so she regained her composure, flipping her hair her and commanding the tomboy around.

"Well you have the chance to make that up to me today", she smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

More than team-mates?!

**AN: There it is part two! I tried to update fast so please forgive some grammar mistakes...And note that Haruka seems/ is acting out of Character at one point and that there is a reason for that.Enjoy **

**I've noticed that there have been less reviews lately so if there is anything that I you don't like, I'd love to fix that**

CHAPTER 4 PART TWO

* * *

After another thirty minutes Michiru was finally satisfied with Haruka position and began her work of art. Haruka on the other hand was fully occupied thinking about how she could tell Michiru that she didn't want to be only her team-mate. She studied the graceful moves and the pleased expression on her face coming to the conclusion that it was very dumb of her leaving this beauty alone- sneaking off in the morning after they slept with each other. She must have really hurt her then- but she had just afraid of what could happen when she'd wake up. She wasn't good with words and just assumed that Michiru knew she liked her but simply was afraid that a relationship would endanger their mission. She looked at Michiru's sleek fingers that… 

Michiru was completely lost in her drawing not noticing how the blonde was eating her up with her eyes- she could only sense that aura that was filling the room. She liked the look on Haruka's face a lot and she hoped she could it more often- she seemed so different today. She wanted to capture this feeling in her artwork and took a step forward to take a deeper sink into those eyes.

They were standing like that- looking into each others eyes and breathing in this closeness with ever cell off their bodies that seemed to scream what Haruka was unable to say. Michiru's hand wandered of to carefully remove that string of blonde her that hid her beautiful face. Only that her body completely disobeyed her and she couldn't't take her hand back but softly dove her fingers into the blonde hair. Haruka never broke the eye contact and smiled lightly and warm- without moving an inch fully occupied enjoying Michiru s intimacy.

Then she slowly started to unbutton her shirt revealing only neck and shoulders, she did all of that with the same loving look on her face without her usual wolfish grin.

Michiru looked at her dazzled not understanding her action.

"You are way to polite, I know you would never ask but this is better for your drawing, right?"

Still very much confused and overwhelmed with emotion Michiru only managed to nod and started to move back so she could finish the piece of art. She felt Haruka's hand grabbing her like she wanted to say something but nothing came out of her mouth. _Damn! Why can't I just say things like other people? Michiru told me, why is this so hard?_

She went back to her paper and started drawing again watching the other girl closely. She was in complete awe and getting nervous but in an excited way because it just felt that something was happening, she just needed to find out what Haruka was up to. She wasn't afraid just curious and felt her body tense.

"I'm finished"

Haruka stood up much to Michiru's distress since she had enjoyed watching Haruka who know was coming closer- now she wasn't in control of the situation anymore and not even sure if she wanted to be.

She came very close their bodies almost touched- but the fact that they didn't made it even hotter.

"It's breathtaking, Michiru", she paused.

"Is that how you see me?"

Michiru nodded and felt like Haruka hesitantly wrapped her arms around her from behind, still very unsure whether Michiru would understand her without her having the courage to actually say something.

The smaller girl leaned in and allowed her to hug her and so she felt like the otherwise cool blonde was slightly shaking. So she laid her hand down on the toned arm that was holding her, encouraging the racer to embrace her even closer. Even though she felt very content in this position she turned around to look into Haruka's eyes who couldn't't hold it any longer and kissed the aqua haired girl. It was not like Michiru cold have resisted but she didn't even wanted to. She pressed her little body against Haruka's whose strong arms welcomed her, having her right hand running down Michiru's back and finally resting on her hip.

Somehow they made it to the bedroom where Michiru pushed Haruka gently to make her lay down and then sat down on her without breaking their passionate kiss. Haruka now taking over started to undress the other girl who was rocking her hips gently on top of her. She stroked Michiru's slender upper leg, slipping her hand under her skirt, leaving a burning sensation on the girls skin, only to take off the now useless piece of clothing completely shortly after. It wasn't long till to hot bodies left only in underwear were pressed against each other and soft moans filled the room.

One hand caressing the smaller girls behind, Haruka used the other one to open Michiru's bra. She watched it slip down only to trace it's way with kisses. She felt the sensation stirring up in the smaller girl's shaking body and was slowly loosing her one mind due to the soft whimpers whispered into her ear. Breathless she looked at the beauty in front of her, the perfect breast she immediately began to suck on. Michiru meanwhile worked on her strong neck that she was obsessed with, carefully biting it. She climbed off of her to have better access to Haruka's trained abdomen, she loved to touch the flat and hard musclous stomach but her hands were trailing off to Haruka's inner thighs and slowly but continuously reaching for her center.

"Wait", Haruka held her breath and put her hand on top of Michiru's to stop her from going further."I don't think we sh.."

But Michiru interrupted her: "Shhh, let's not talk"

She looked at Haruka irritated who continued to hold her hand and anger and fear crept up and made her feel even dizzier than she already was.

"What is wrong with you? You started that, I can't do this anymore it's driving me crazy…You can't just.."

"You're getting me wrong. This is my probably kinky attempt to say that…I don't want this to be like the other times.

You'll have to excuse me, I'm taking a shower or I will most definitely not listen to the rules I just established myself and just take you right now", with that the blonde tomboy stood up and fled to the bathroom.

Michiru wasn't really sure what to think about that but decided it was a good start since she felt like Haruka had been more honest now than anytime before and made a very big step by saying something at all…even though she was a little unsatisfied since things had just gotten really heated and she badly wanted to continue. But seeing a slightly dazzled and wet Haruka coming out of her Bathroom she couldn't't help feeling very happy.

"You brought pajamas?! You planned this!", the aquamarine haired girl said accusingly, which only made the racer laugh out loud.

"Well I tried… According to my plan you should have made dinner and lay on this bed naked waiting for me. And yeah we would have made love all night, guess that didn't work out that well"

She sat down besides Michiru looking at her passionately.

"I brought my school stuff as well so I guess I'll just stay here, that way we can sleep a little longer", she said grinning wolfishly.

"You owe me for just leaving me like that, you know…But I guess it's alright for you to spend the night here", her heart made little jumps while saying that.

"I can't wait to make that up to you", the tomboy said that in her husky voice seductively throwing herself on the other girl taking her down with her. Michiru enjoyed being help by her lover and cuddled herself into the strong and toned arms, feeling very much content as she drifted into sleep. Haruka tightened the embrace, gave her love a gentle kiss watched her happily for a while and fell asleep knowing everything had changed. And for the first time she knew she wasn't going to run away anymore.


End file.
